This invention provides a better means to achieve affordable solar energy than by a conventional tracking heliostat array. In the latter, enabling the optical elements (mirrors) to be movable generally requires many large heavy motors that consume a great deal of power. This results in an expensive, bulky, and ponderous heliostat that is unfavorable for rooftop and other applications where much weight cannot be tolerated. The present invention functions in solar concentrators and similar equipment much the same as parabolic dish and parabolic trough concentrators, without their disadvantages of bulk and weight. The angular alignment of the optical elements (mirrors, refractors, lenses, etc.) is accomplished by an Electric Wind force and/or Induced Dipole Alignment of swiveled mirrors rather than with cumbersome motors. The many manifestations of the Electric Wind force are described and taught in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 7,115,881, “Positioning and Motion Control by Electrons, Ions, and Neutrals in Electric Fields by Mario Rabinowitz, issued on Oct. 3, 2006. Induced dipole alignment of rotatable mirrors is described and taught in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,486, “Alignment of Solar Concentrator Micro-Mirrors” by Mario Rabinowitz, issued on Nov. 15, 2005; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,187,490, “Induced Dipole Alignment Of Solar Concentrator Balls” by Mario Rabinowitz, issued on Mar. 6, 2007. As described in these patents, the electric dipole can be induced in the metallic conducting part of the mirror and/or the dielectric part of the mirror.